


A Whole New World

by PrincessTriSarahTops



Series: Bruce Banner Bingo Filled Sqaures (2019) [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessTriSarahTops/pseuds/PrincessTriSarahTops
Summary: Reader hasn’t been to Disney World since she married Bruce. They’ve been together for years but now she’s starting to have “Disney Withdrawals.” Bruce suggests a vacation may be in order and Reader gladly takes him up on the offer.





	A Whole New World

* * *

"_It’s getting pretty late._” You thought to yourself. A quick check of your watch told you it was just after two in the morning. You looked to the empty spot in the bed where your husband, Bruce, usually slept. Bruce was still up and working in a different part of the house because he thought that’s what you were doing too. He thought this, because you told him that you’d be up in bed working late into the night. You’d been trying to work, at least earlier on, but you kept getting distracted by more interesting things. Things like the entire internet.

Your current distraction were several tabs each open to various sections of the Disney World website. It was no exaggeration to say you were a big Disney fan. You had all the movies on DVD or BluRay and somewhere in the attic you even had an impressive collection of VHS tapes. Over the years you’d collected trading pins, Mickey ears, plush characters and other toys. You even used to visit the parks every year but that was before you met Bruce.

“Are you still working?” Bruce yawned. He’d appeared so suddenly in the doorway. Apparently you hadn’t heard him walk up. He crossed the room and sat in his usual spot in the bed.

“Hmm? Yeah…Or no not really I suppose.” You sighed closing your laptop.

“Got stuck in a loop of cute cat videos? That happens to me all the time.” He joked, rolling his eyes.

“Basically, yeah.” You agree. “Which is too bad because I _really_ need to get this research to my boss by the end of the week.”

“Well you’ve still got some time. It’s what…Wednesday?”

“It’s past midnight so it’s technically Thursday now.” You groan. “I need a vacation.” You add mostly to yourself.

“We should take one.” He said.

“One what?” You looked over at him.

“A vacation. Didn’t you just say you need a vacation?” He asked.

“Yeah, I did.” You nodded. You moved your heavy laptop from your lap to the table by your side of the bed. “But I don’t mean like last year when our vacation was staying out home for a week with our phones turned off.”

“What did you have in mind?” He wanted to know.

“Well, I used to go to Disney World all the time before we were engaged.” You told him.

“Yeah, I’ve seen all your pictures on Social Media. I never really thought to ask why you stopped going.” He confessed guiltily.

“When we were dating, I just went without you. I assumed it wouldn’t be something you’d be interested in. I mean you’ve never been before.” You explained. “When the Avengers first assembled you were so busy that year, you didn’t really take a weekend off let alone a vacation. That was the last year I went.”

“But things settled down after that.” Bruce reminded you. “The team figured things out after the first year or two. I’ve been able to take vacations or extended breaks since then, but it doesn’t matter why we didn’t go in the past. We should go now.”

“Now?” You asked him.

“Well not _right now_, but this year. We can go whenever you want.” He promised.

“Are you sure? It’s not really your kind of place. Large crowds, Amusement park rides, overpriced fast food. Should I continue?” You questioned.

“Darling, anywhere you are is my kind of place.” He declared

“You’re so cheesy.” You teased him.

“Well I’m serious. We should go!” He insisted. “We could both use the vacation and it seems like Disney World means a lot to you. I’d love for you to show me around, to let me see the place through your eyes.”

“I don’t think you understand what you’re volunteering for here, but if you mean it, I look into booking a vacation tomorrow.” You said.

“Don’t you mean today?” He joked. 

* * *

“Ahhhhhh, do you smell that Bruce?” You exclaimed before inhaling another breath of ferns, moss and sunshine.

“Smell what, Florida?” He asked, wheeling his rolling luggage behind him. You’d just been dropped off by a car service at the hotel you’d be staying at for the week. 

“Yesssss.” You sighed with delight. “Isn’t it wonderful?” You grasped the handle of your own luggage and began pulling it along towards the Hotel Lobby.

“I’ll take your word for it.” He chuckled. Bruce was enjoying seeing you so excited. He couldn’t imagine what you’d be like once you got to the actual parks. “Have you stayed here before?” He asked, following you inside the hotel.

“No, but It’s always been on my list! Don’t worry, most of the Disney Hotels are set up pretty much the same so I’ll still know how to get around. Concierge and check in there, Restaurant there, Gift shop over there, a pool somewhere.” You pointed out the various amenities that you could identify from the front door.

“You really have got this all figured out.” Bruce nodded in approval. He let you continue leading the way to the check in desk where you and a Cast Member named Meghan made sure everything on your reservation was in order. Meghan then offered a map with your room number on it and sent you on your way.

“The faster we unpack the faster we can get to the magic!” You announced, pulling Bruce off to a nearby elevator.

* * *

“Now _that_ I can smell.” Bruce was standing on the sidewalk at the front end of Main Street eagerly sniffing the sweet scents in the air. “What is that?” He asked you.

“It’s a combination of the popcorn cart at the entrance of the park, the candied and caramel apples being hand made at the Confectionery and the vanilla scent they pump into the streets.” You explained.

“Pumped into…They pay to force scents into the air? No wonder they charge over $100 a day.” Bruce wasn’t sure if he was impressed or offended by this idea. He decided not to dwell on it. “Where to first?”

“Pirates of the Caribbean!!!” You exclaimed before charging through the crowd. “Oooh but first, castle pic!!!”

You stopped in the middle of Main Street where a Photopass Cast Member was standing by a camera and tripod. Bruce smiled shyly for the camera and you snuggled up close to him, thrilled to have your favorite man in your favorite place. The rest of the day continued on much in the same way with you excitedly bounding from one end of the park to the other and back again. All the while Bruce followed along happy to have his own personal tour guide.

He listened as you squealed with delight as your boat plummeted downwards on the Pirates ride. He watched you talk excitedly with Gaston during your meet and greet. You both laughed when the _Beauty and the Beast_ villain threatened to steal you away from your husband. He enjoyed the lunch you booked at an Italian Restaurant called Tony’s. It was themed after the same restaurant from _Lady and the Tramp_. And despite the large copper statue of the two titular dogs at the center of the restaurant, Bruce was surprised by how well decorated the place was.

As your first day at Disney World drew to a close, you and Bruce were herded along with several hundred guests standing directly at the front of Cinderella Castle, waiting with eager anticipation for the nightly fireworks to begin. Bruce studied your face, glowing from the soft yellow atmospheric lights around you. Your smile widened as you told him all about the secret hotel room hiding inside the castle. He brushed a loose strand of hair out of your face, not hearing a word you said. How could he? All he could think about was how beautiful you were and how lucky he was to be there with you.

“What?” You looked up at him, noticing him staring at you with a far-off look.

“Nothing.” He said, wrapping an arm around you and pulling you in close. He planted a kiss on the top of your head. You barely heard him whisper “I love you.” Before the park’s speakers will filled with a fanfare of music. The fireworks show was about to begin.


End file.
